The King of Hearts
by kangaruru
Summary: -"I ain't the only one in love. Reputation is a bad girl, 'cause he the king of hearts."- Everyone has grown up and all the girls are on the new TV show called "The Bachelor". 15 girls fighting for 1 guy. This can't end well. AU.
1. The Trailer

**[disclaimed]**

**-king of hearts-**

_[i ain't the only one in love. reputation is a bad girl, 'cause he the king of hearts. he had me open from the start, having had him i wish i dealt the cards.]_

**It started out as a prank played on him by his best friends**

"Hey, look at that commercial!"

"What about it? All of us are married already. Or about to be."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"No… Oh, wait!"

"Memory loss, much? Anyway, we should so sign him up!"

**But turned into a big deal for him**

"I know this sounds gay… but do I look handsome enough?"

"You're right, man. That did sound gay."

"Oh, come on! Just answer the fucking question."

'**Cause, you know, it's not every day you get 25 girls wanting your attention**

"Jesus Christ, she's such a fucking _beyotch_!"

"You know you're just saying that because she's your best competition."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. He's so going to be _mine_."

**And when there's desire for the same thing between young women**

"He's fucking mine!"

"No, bitch. He's all mine."

"Shut the hell up. He's mine!"

"Okay, you know we just sound like 5-year-olds now, right?"

**Catfights are unavoidable**

"Hey, do you think I should wash the toilet with her toothbrush?"

"Hell yeah."

"What if she comes and stabs me with a knife at night?"

"That should be a risk you're willing to take."

**~:~:~**

**One guy**

"What the hell? Why the fuck did you guys sign me up for this gay thing?"

"Dude, chillax. We just didn't want you to be a bachelor for your whole fucking life."

"Well, a little warning would've been _nice_."

**Twenty five girls**

"You do know that this show is just a way a guy can be a player without being called a player, right?"

"Oh, who cares. He's hot."

"Then fight for him. Because it's going to be a long battle with all these bitches."

**One competition**

"I'm so going to win this competition."

"I wouldn't be so confident, girl. Look at how determined _everyone_ looks."

"Well, I'm more determined than all of their determinedness added together."

"Um. That didn't really make sense, but I think I got it?"

**Get ready for the ride**

"Oh gosh. I'm so not ready to do this."

"Don't worry. There's only a couple million people worldwide watching you!"

"Jeez. Thanks. I feel _so_ much better now.

**Because the drama's just starting.**

**Starring:**

Layne Abeley

Nina Callas

Alicia Rivera

Massie Block

Claire Lyons

Nikki Dalton

Skye Hamilton

Olivia Ryan

Allie-Rose Singer

Strawberry McAdams

Kori Gedman

Heather Marks

Meena Thompson

Dylan Marvil

Kristen Gregory

_**and**_

The Bachelor

**Coming to a computer screen near you soon. **

**=:=:=**

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Title and lyrics from Jason Derulo's Queen of Hearts, I love that song! Credit to Lisa (Crazieness, my co-author) for writing this trailer for me! Also this is based off of the TV show "The Bachelor". If you haven't heard of it, go google it. It's basically just a guy looking for a wife and 25 girls want to be his wife. Anyway, review? You'll get a virtual hug!**


	2. Erase and Rewind

**[disclaimed]**

"Pass the popcorn, dude." Kemp said lazily from his slouching position

"No, get it yourself." Plovert replied.

Kemp punched Chris on the shoulder before reaching over him to get the bowl of popcorn. Chris glared at him before picking up the remote to turn up the volume.

_ And after a quick break, more on the March of the Penguins!_

"What the fuck? Why are we watching the March of the Penguins? Isn't that a documentary?" asked Josh.

Todd shrugged and replied, "No idea, change the channel, Plovert."

Chris shrugged and pressed a button on the remote, "Okay. What's this?"

The boys all looked at the screen, confused.

"_This has been an incredible journey, and what happens today will change my life forever." _

"_I don't want a rose at the end, I want a ring. That's why I'm here, I'm here to find a husband, the love of my life." _

"_Today could be the day I begin the rest of my life with a man I love. I'm willing to take the risk of getting my heart broken again, to see if Jake's the one for me._

"_This is the hardest decision I'll ever have to make."_

_It's all coming up tonight, on The Bachelor._

_We're looking for our new bachelor or bachelorette. To find out how to apply, log on to .com._

"Hey, look at that commercial!" Josh said.

Cam looked at Josh weirdly, obviously confused, "What about it? All of us are married already. Or about to be."

Josh glared at him and said, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Cam stared at him blankly, "No….Oh, wait!"

Landon rolled his eyes and said, "Memory loss, much? Anyway, we should sign him up!"

Griffin laughed and said, "I don't think that Harrington would be up to it."

Kemp grinned and replied, "So? Who said we were gonna ask for his approval?"

Griffin grinned back at him with a glint in his eye, "Let's do it."

**=:=:=**

"Dude, where are you?" Josh barked into his phone.

"On my way." Derrick said.

"Hurry up, Derrick, we haven't got all day." Josh replied before hanging up.

Cam looked up anxiously, "Should we tell him?"

Landon glared at him and said, "Oh no, we _totally_ shouldn't. We'll just tell him to just walk in there, saying Nothing's there! Nothing strange is going to happen! Nope, not at all. It's not like you're gonna be filmed or anything. Nuh-uh. That's _not_ what's happening."

The rest of the guys laughed and then Kemp said, "We have to. He's going to find out either way."

Cam was about to reply when Derrick barged into the room.

Cam's face went pale, "Uhhhh. H-hi, D-d-d-ddd-derrick."

Chris kicked him, "Since when did Derrick's name become D-d-d-ddd-derrick? Something wrong with you?"

Josh sighed and said, "Enough with that. We've got business matters to discuss."

Derrick shot a confused glance at Josh and asked, "Business matters? I thought we were going to watch soccer and eat pizza."

Josh waved his hands around in erratic gestures and said, "Later. So, you know that you're the only bachelor among us, right?"

Derrick glared at him and replied, "What 'bout it, Hotz?"

"So we signed you up for The Bachelor."

"What the hell is that?" Derrick asked.

"A show where 25 girls want to marry you. No big deal." Todd said, grinning.

Derrick's eyes went wide, "25 girls, want _me_?"

Josh glared at him and said, "Not yet, they haven't specifically nominated you as the next bachelor yet, you'll just have to wait and see."'

**=:=:=**

Derrick clicked _Sign In_, he had nothing better to do, so he'd been obsessing over his email.

_ Inbox (10)_

What the hell? He'd just checked it last night. How'd he get 10 emails so quickly? The first 3 were chain mails sent to him by his mom. He deleted those. The next 2 were advertisements, so he deleted those.

Subject: _Congratulations, you've been chosen!_

Derrick burst out laughing. "What kind of subject is that? Some kind of prank?"

He clicked on it.

Message:

_ Dear Mr. Harrington,_

_ Congratulations! You've been chosen to be our next Bachelor! We will be calling you Monday, 3 in the afternoon with the details of the show._

_ Thanks,_

_ Ruru L. (Producer)_

_ Lisa L (Co-producer)_

Derrick blinked twice. What? He checked his watch. 5 minutes till 3 pm!

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

After nearly dropping his phone, Derrick picked up, "Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Derrick Harrington?" a female voice on the other end asked.

Derrick replied, "Um. Yes this is. Excuse me, but who is this speaking?"

The unknown voice laughed, "This is Ruru from The Bachelor. We've finally chose you to be our bachelor!"

Derrick asked, "What? I'm the bachelor? As in the dude who gets to be chased by 25 girls?"

Ruru laughed again, "Yes, you're now the dude who gets to be chased by 25 girls. You will narrow it down each week until you get to your dream girl. Do you have a pen and paper nearby to write down the information I'm about to tell you?"

Derrick ran over to his Macbook, "Yes, go on."

"You will arrive by plane next Monday. Start packing this week. We will begin filming on Wednesday, which gives you one day to settle into your new home we have prepared for you in Los Angeles. On Wednesday, you will meet all the girls. That night, the first rose ceremony will be held, where you choose the 15 girls that you really want to get to know. That's it for the first week. Have you gotten all of that down?"

Derrick replied, "Yup."

Ruru went on to say, "The host of the show wants to talk to you, her name is Lisa."

Derrick replied, "Alright."

"Hello? Is this Derrick? Our new bachelor?" A new unfamiliar voice said.

Derrick laughed nervously before saying, "Yes, I actually am."

Lisa replied, "Alright, well, get ready for the ride of your life. I can't wait to meet you on Wednesday, when I will interview you before you meet the girls."

Derrick replied, "Okay, I've got everything."

"Okay, see you on Wednesday. Start packing! Bye." Lisa hung up.

Derrick was still in a state of shock while he dialed Josh's phone number.

"Dude. What's up?" Josh asked.

Derrick grinned before replying, "I'm the new bachelor."

**Author's Note: So did you guys like it? Well, Lisa, guess who wrote THIS chapter? Hmm? Please Review! I'd like to get some feedback. Thanks to Faith for being the first person besides my collabeta-er (Lisa) to review my story! Virtual kangaroo toys if you review!**


	3. One Of Those Girls

**[disclaimed]**

**thanks to tRavLinGWriTeR, It's Raining Silver Shadows, nessaluvsu92, teamnickandmiley, a little destruction, lost. in. your. eyes. xoxo, De. J. A way. of. life, gallaghergrl** **for reviewing my story! This story for you guys :)**

**btw, I'm only putting the clique girls, the other 10 girls are not as important ;)**

Massie Block looked at her watch and sighed, "Gosh, where are the rest of BOCD's girls? Our reunion was supposed to be at 3 pm, and it's already 3:21!"

Claire Lyons laughed and replied, "Same old Massie! Always on time. I'm sure that the rest of the girls will be here soon."

As soon as Claire said that, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory walked in with Layne Abeley, Heather Marks, and Meena Thompson trailing behind them.

Claire glared at Massie and said, "You see? They're here!"

Heather replied, "Well, we're still missing Skye, Olivia, Allie-Rose, Strawberry, and Kori."

As the girls talked and got caught up with each other's lives, the rest of the girls slowly filed in.

After jumping up and hugging everyone and saying their greetings, the girls moved into Massie's living room. After getting all of their snacks and everything, the girls settled down and switched on the tv.

_It's all coming up tonight, on The Bachelor._

_We're looking for our new bachelor or bachelorette. To find out how to apply, log on to abc. Bachelor. com._

Dylan's eyes lit up and she screamed, "Ohmigod! What if we all signed up! I mean we're all single, and I bet that the guy will be hot."

The rest of the girls giggled and replied, "Alright, lets go and sign up on the website."

**=:=:=**

Massie was hanging out with Claire, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen when they got the call.

_Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, Imma fight 'til we see the sunlight. Tik tok, on the clock, but the party don't stop, no._

"Hello? Is this Massie Block?" a voice asked.

"Yes." Massie replied.

_It starts in my toes, make me crinkle my nose, wherever it goes, I always know, You make me smile please stay for a while now just take your time, wherever you go._

Claire picked up her phone as well, "Hello?"

"Is this Claire Lyons?" a voice said.

Claire replied, "Hold on, if you're looking for Massie Block too, well, we're together with Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory too."

The voice replied, "Oh good, then we'll just talk to you all on Massie's phone. Bye."

Massie hit speakerphone on her phone and they all listened as the voice continued.

"Ms. Marvil, Ms. Gregory, Ms. Lyons, Ms. Block, and Ms. Rivera, are you all there?"

"Yes." The girls replied in unison.

"Alright, this is Ruru calling from the TV show called The Bachelor, and the five of you have been chosen to continue onto the show!"

The girls screamed and the voice continued, "You will arrive on Tuesday and then on Wednesday you will meet the bachelor. Do you guys by any chance know Ms. Singer, Ms. Hamilton, Ms. Abeley, Ms. Callas, Ms. Gedman, Ms. Dalton, Ms. Ryans, Ms. Mcadams, Ms. Marks, and Ms. Thompson?"

Massie replied, "If you mean Allie-Rose, Skye, Layne, Nina, Kori, Nikki, Olivia, Strawbery, Heather, and Meena, then yes."

Ruru laughed, "Alright, could you please tell them the same information? It would save us a lot of time."

After hanging up, the girls got to work, calling everyone and telling them everything.

=:=:=

The 15 girls were hanging out together again, celebrating that they had all been accepted to be on the hottest TV show at the moment.

"Ohmigosh, I can't believe we _all_ got into the show! That's so cool!" Allie-Rose gushed as she stuffed a handful of potato chips into her glossed lips.

"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal though." Massie said, her usual uncaring self even though a glint of a smile was in her amber eyes.

"Oh, come on, Mass. You _know_ you're excited." Claire teased from her spot on Massie's blue beanbag.

Massie rolled her eyes and replied, "Oh alright, maybe a little. But, it does depend on who the bachelor is. What if he turns out to be some hideous loser? I don't plan on throwing myself at him then."

Alicia laughed and said, "I don't think that they'd chose some hideous loser to be the bachelor."

Kristen looked up from her US weekly magazine, "Speaking of the Bachelor, shouldn't they be texting us with the guy by now?"

Dylan nodded, "Yah, lemme check."

The rest of the girls watched as Dylan pulled out her sidekick.

"Nope, they didn't te—"

_Beep Beep Beep_

Dylan looked down at her phone again, "Never mind, here it is!"

All the girls squealed and gather around Dylan.

Dylan took a deep breath and said, "The new Bachelor Is Mr. Derrick Harrington, you will meet him on Wednesday, the way you see it done on tv. Good luck!"

Kristen was the first to speak up, "So we're all fighting to become the Mrs. Derrick Harrington."

The rest of the girls nodded and Massie went on to say, "Well girls, we better start shopping if we're gonna be ready for Tuesday!"

Everyone burst out laughing and the girls split up to go to their favorite shops to find the perfect dress to meet their future lover.

=:=:=

Derrick was freaking out. Yeah, it sounded girly to him, but he had no other way to put it, he was freaking out. He would be leaving soon, and he still had to buy ties. For crying out loud, he didn't wear ties. At least not usually. He'd already called his family and they'd been happy for him, but he wasn't sure if this was really his path yet.

To vent his nervousness, Derrick called Cam, "Hey Cam."

Cam replied, "Sup dude? You done packing for the bachelor stuff?"

Derrick nervously said, "No! I'm not going."

Cam laughed and replied, "Yes you are! God, why don't you just listen to us? You take so long to find love!"

Derrick exclaimed, "What the hell? Why the fuck did you guys sign me up for this gay thing?"

Cam sighed and said, "Dude, chillax. We just didn't want you to be a bachelor for your whole fucking life."

Derrick calmed down a little and said, "Well, a little warning would've been _nice_."

Cam laughed and replied, "Just go pack, alright?"

Derrick said, "Alright dude, but if you guys ever do anything like this again, I'll kick your asses."

Cam laughed and then hung up.

Derrick sighed, he had a long night ahead of him.

=:=:=

Claire and Massie had just finished shopping and were at Claire's apartment, packing and just talking.

Claire glanced at Massie and asked, "Are you sure about this thing?"

Massie rolled her eyes and said, "Sure, why not? It's a once in a lifetime experience, and who knows? Maybe I'll end up as Mrs. Massie Harrington!"

Claire sighed and replied, "It's gonna be _really_ weird competing against you guys for a guy."

After packing for a little while longer, Claire's words sank in.

Suddenly Claire sat up and said, "You do know that this show is just a way a guy can be a player without being called a player, right?"

Massie burst out laughing and replied, "Good point, but who cares? I bet he's pretty hot."

Claire replied, "Then you'll have to fight for him, Because it's going to be a long battle with all these bitches."

Massie sighed, "Ugh. Old friends are gonna become new enemies. And drama is a must. Let's just get this thing over and kick butt."

Claire giggled and said, "All right. I'm all done, how about you?"

Massie nodded, "So am I. Bring it on bitches."

**Author's Note: I just realized that I dedicated you guys a pretty weird chapter. :D Don't worry, if you continuously review, there will be a definite chapter dedicated to you! :) I hope you guys liked it! I think that this will be one of the more….bad chapters. I dunno how else to put it. :\ Thanks all you guys for reading my story! Virtual giraffes to those who review!**


	4. New Beginnings

**[disclaimed]**

**mkay….i know how many people have wanted to kill me for abandoning this but I've had a really busy half year of school (lisa: pft i've been just as busy, you retard. :P). Lisa has finally bothered me enough to make me start this story again (lisa: yes my pro skillz), but I'm kinda braindead so don't be **_**too**_** harsh in your reviews (lisa: how do you know anyone will review? :P well they better 'cause it took me so long to convince you to write this. xD).**

Derrick Harrington had never _ever_ been so nervous for a date. Then again, this was the first time he'd had a date with more than one girl, much less twenty-five! He could feel the pressure getting to him as he spent 20 minutes choosing his tie. He didn't even wear ties! _Blue with red stripes or a fresh green? Fresh green could make him standout…but then again, there was absolutely no competition. Still...fresh green is…fresh?_

Derrick showered and then put on his black suit and fresh green tie. Looking into the mirror, he realized he wasn't that bad looking after all. Still, the tie felt weird around his neck, and he hoped that after tonight he would get to know the girls in a more casual environment.

"Well…here's go nothing. The supposed time of my life." Derrick muttered before closing the door behind him and leaving the house

=:=:=

Lisa always got nervous on the first day of shooting. It was finally the big moment and she was supposed to introduce the girls. The camera started rolling and Lisa began to improvise like she always did.

"Hi, I'm Lisa Liu, and welcome to The Bachelor. Tonight, Derrick Harrington, our lucky bachelor, will meet twenty-five beautiful bachelorettes, and begin a journey that will hopefully end in true love. An exciting night, especially when you consider it's the first step in Derrick's journey for love here on The Bachelor. I mean come on, meeting twenty-five amazing women, one of who could turn out to be the love of your life? This could be a great night. Well, our bachelor is on his way here right now, but first lets meet the twenty-five gorgeous bachelorettes who are hoping to win his heart."

=:=:=

Ruru, the director, put in the clips for the girls that they had pre-shot. Lisa watched them keenly, wanting to get a heads-up on this batch of girls, as in previous seasons there had been some insane cat-fights.

The camera spun to San Francisco where a girl with wavy dirty blonde hair was seen in a purple dress walking down the streets in black boots.

"My name is Kristen and I'm twenty-five years old. I'm a hopeless romantic but I've had some pretty bad breakups. I've had boyfriends who have lost themselves to video games, and forgotten about me, which is kinda embarrassing."

A bubbly blonde came onto the screen riding a motorcycle.

"My name is Jessica and I'm definitely someone who loves adventure. Riding motorcycles fills me with energy and I love it! I really hope that the bachelor is up to just dive in and he better be ready to find love with me."

The screen changed again to a beach with a dirty blonde girl dancing in a purple bikini.

"My name is Nikki. I moved to California to pursue my dancing career. I auditioned for musical theater and I got the job and it was amazing. I was able to play so many parts and it was really a learning experience."

Lisa thought the girl looked really happy and seemed like a lot of fun. Immediately the screen changed and the girl was wearing a short black sundress.

Nikki continued, "I was in a pretty serious relationship and I totally believed that we were going to get married and live happily ever after. There was some cheating and uh, my heart was pretty broken. I wanna make myself better from this. I believe that there is someone out there waiting for me and it will be amazing when I find him"

The screen changed again and there was a brunette working out.

"My name is Heather and I've lived in New York my entire life. I'm used to the bustling city and I've had a great time here. The only thing missing though, is my husband, and I think for me to be really happy, I need that other half of me."

The screen turned dark and the clips were over.

=:=:=

"Hi, you must be the new bachelor, Mr. Derrick Harrington!" a bright-eyed Chinese woman greeted the overwhelmed blonde and gave him a hug.

Derrick smiled nervously and replied, "Yes, that's me, the 'Bachelor.'"

The woman smiled back at him and said, "Well Derrick, my name is Lisa and I am the host of the show. In a few minutes we'll be shooting our very first interview! Be prepared to think on your feet.

Derrick started to sweat as he saw the cameras being set up.

He was just about to ask for a break when Lisa walked back to him and said, "It's about time we get started, it's going to be a long night for you!"

Derrick swallowed his nerves and smiled brightly, "Can't wait."

Lisa motioned for him to step off to the side into a Lamborghini.

"We need to get to the location first. Follow these directions to the mansion." Lisa jumped into a car and everyone sped off.

=:=:=

A camera flashed onto Derrick and he stepped out of the sports car. He smiled and walked up to Lisa.

"Wow, this is amazing! Hi Lisa." He stammered out.

"Welcome!" Lisa replied.

"How are you?" Derrick asked.

"Fine, thank you. Well, twenty-five gorgeous women are on their way here right now. They are dying to meet you. First, lets have an interview." Lisa finished.

The two of them walked into a comfortable room and sat down in armchairs facing each other.

"I still can't believe all this is happening." Derrick said.

Lisa laughed, "So Derrick, what kind of relationship are you hoping to get out of this?"

Derrick replied, "Well, my parents have been happily married for about 33 years and they have so much respect to each other. After all this time they're still so deeply in love with each other and that's the kind of love I want."

Lisa asked, "So how come you're still single?"

Derrick replied, "Well you see, all of my friends are kind of in relationships right now and I just sort of sat there and watched while the rest of them fell in love. I feel like I'm more cautious with letting girls get to know meand that's why I'm still single. I don't want to be that way anymore and just coming onto this show has been such a big step."

Lisa asked, "So tonight what are you going to do?"

Derrick replied, "I think that what I really want to see today is the personalities of each girl. I want to see what kind of person each one is and really try to get to know them within the time limit."

Lisa asked, "So are you expecting to come out of this with the love of your life?"

Derrick paused, "I sure hope so. I think that love can bloom anywhere and its just a matter of how you face it."

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm absolutely terrified. I've never been this nervous before."

"Well are you ready?"

"I guess so. Let's go meet those girls."

**Okay….this was kind of a cheepo lets meet everyone chapter but its 12 am and I have school tomorrow. At least I updated? :D I promise I'll upload the next chapter soon (it gets good cause everyone meets each other!) lovesyouguys who are still reading this after months of abandonment!**

**lisa; yes, i know, we finally updated after all this time. we have been really busy at school though, so forgive us? :D and lawl sorry for the quality of this chapter, we were both up until past midnight last night and i think i was drunk on tiredness. anyway, review? (:**


End file.
